Ilusoria
by Wileret
Summary: A veces una palabra es como una chispa de creatividad. Drabbles MakaxSoul.
1. Ilusoria

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Ilusoria**_

_**1. Palabras prestadas 2. Paso a paso 3. Manos frías 4. En la radio 5. Perdón**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: Debido a que estoy hiper-super-mega-feliz porque he sacado un maravillo 10 en mi examen de Marketing del Turismo (YAI!), vengo a daros ahora la lata a vosotros :D Bueno, por eso, y porque ya me enganché de otra tablita de drabbles. ¡A ver qué os parece!

* * *

**_

_**1. Palabras prestadas**_

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el bosque, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se curvaran de tal forma que parecían que se iban a romper en cualquier momento. En el suelo, los remolinos de hojas secas y caídas se movían de un lado a otro de forma traviesa y con rapidez.

Todo parecía apuntar a que aquel era uno de esos días en los que lo mejor que se podía hacer era quedarse dentro de casa y no pensar en pasear por la calle. Pero allí estaba Maka, soportando los embistes del viento que movía sus coletas con fuerza y que hacía que su gabardina se levantara continuamente.

Pero eso poco le importaba, estaba concentrada en conseguir su primera resonancia del alma con Soul, pero seguía teniendo tan poco éxito como en sus anteriores intentos. A pesar de llevar ya más de cuatro meses juntos, ella y su compañero no era capaces de sincronizarse y realizarla bien. Maka sabía que era algo normal, que los técnicos y las armas necesitaban de un tiempo para poder adaptarse al alma del otro, y que eso podía llevar varios meses. Y también sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase lo había conseguido por el momento, ni siquiera ese bocazas de Black Star que alardeaba siempre tanto de que era supermegafuerte y de que superaría a los dioses cualquier día de esos. Pero a pesar de eso, ella no se rendía, quería demostrar que podía conseguirlo en mucho menos tiempo y que podía ser tan buena técnico como su madre. Aunque por el momento, sus planes no estaban yendo como quería.

Llevaba en ese bosque horas y no había conseguido ningún progreso, solo oír las quejas de Soul que hacían que quisiera retorcerle el cuello por pesado. Tenía suerte de que estuviera convertido en guadaña y que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera tirarle al suelo enfadada. Pero siempre, tras cada rabieta, volvía a coger el arma con las manos para prepararse de nuevo para una resonancia que sabía que estaba destinada al fracaso.

Siempre había pensado al principio que Soul iba a ser su compañero perfecto, pero en momentos como ese lo dudaba mucho. Pensándolo bien, no habían dejado de picarse el uno al otro desde que las clases habían empezado y no parecían la pareja más acertada a ojos externos. Si no era capaces de hacer una resonancia, ¿qué posibilidades tenían de mejorar? Por mucho que ella sobresaliera en sus estudios teóricos, no significaba que no quisiera entrar en acción. Al contrario, quería pisar terreno lo antes posible y ver de lo que podía ser capaz.

El profesor Sid ya se lo había dicho a toda la clase, nada de misiones hasta que no consiguieran realizar una resonancia decente. Y por eso Maka estaba allí, no pensaba volver al apartamento hasta ver cumplido su propósito. Pero estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de progresar algo ese día.

- Ey, Maka. ¿No crees que deberíamos descansar? –comentó Soul.

- ¿Crees que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro? –preguntó Maka mirando hacia la hoja de la guadaña y obviando la pregunta de su compañero.

- ¿Qué? –Soul estaba perdido. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a su compañera ese día? Estaba de lo más rara -. No lo dirás por lo de la tontería de la resonancia, ¿verdad?

Maka entornó los ojos.

- ¡No es ninguna tontería! –gritó molesta -. ¿Por qué parece que nunca te importa nada, Soul?

El arma no supo qué contestar. No era verdad que nunca le importara nada, solo es que no le gustaba demostrarlo. Eso era todo, nada más y nada menos. ¿Es que hacía falta ser tan abierto con esas cosas? Él prefería guardárselas, así nadie le podría hacer daño. Además, no le gustaba, por ejemplo, que medio mundo supiera que Maka si le importaba o que él también quería tanto como ella destacar entre los demás. Mientras que ella quería convertirse en una técnico sobresaliente, él también quería convertirse en la Death Scythe más _cool_ de todas las que había tenido Shinigami-sama.

- Bien, estoy empezando a pensar que las palabras de mi padre del otro día contenían algo de razón –dijo Maka, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿En qué va a tener razón ese viejo pervertido?

- ¡En que no eres mi compañero ideal!

- ¿Eso es lo que te dijo? –Soul hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza -. No le hagas caso, Maka. Sabes perfectamente que ese tío no estaría contento con ningún compañero que tuvieras a menos de que se tratara de una tía buena.

- Eso no es lo que importa, Soul… -dijo la técnico, casi en un susurro, antes de dejar caer la guadaña al suelo y darle la espalda internándose en el bosque.

Maka caminó alejándose de su compañero, hasta que se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo completamente desmotivada. El viento seguía agitándolo todo y silbando al pasar a través de las ramas de los árboles, como si el tiempo no pasara. Pero ella ya no tenía las fuerzas del principio como para seguir practicando con su compañero. Total, ¿de qué le estaba sirviendo? Seguía en las mismas del principio, salvo que ahora estaba cansada y harta. Y encima su compañero se mostraba tan poco interesado en mejorar. ¿Qué más le faltaba ya? ¿Qué le cayera un árbol encima? Ese día estaba empezando a ser demasiado largo para ella, quería irse a casa, pero al mismo tiempo no quería rendirse. Ella tenía una fuerte voluntad, pero ahora mismo parecía que se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Se miró las manos, y empezó a pensar si al fin y al cabo era ella la culpable de que aquello no estuviera saliendo bien. Quizás Soul si estaba esforzándose y le estaba culpando cuando en realidad no hacía nada malo. Quizás su alma tenía algún defecto que hacía que su compañero no pudiera entrar en resonancia con ella. Quizás…

- Quizás estás pensando demasiado.

Maka levantó y giró la cabeza y se encontró con Soul de pie a su lado, mirándola hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿Uh?

- Deja de comerte tanto el coco –dijo, sentándose a su lado -. Si piensas tanto te volverás una rara.

- Creo que ya lo soy –dijo, desviando la mirada al suelo y arrancando distraída la hierba del suelo con las manos.

Soul sonrió ante su respuesta.

- Nah, no lo eres. Si fuera así ten por seguro que no sería tu compañero ahora mismo –comentó, pasándose los brazos por detrás del cuello y dejándose caer sobre la hierba -. Simplemente eres… diferente.

La técnico imitó a su compañero, tumbándose también en el suelo.

- ¿Diferente en qué sentido? –preguntó, mirándole a la cara.

- En el sentido más _cool_ que puedas encontrar –le respondió, mirándola directamente a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada.

Maka intentó comprender la respuesta del arma, y cuando lo hizo, sonrió sintiéndose más animada. Por otro lado, Soul se alegraba de haber hecho sonreír por fin a su compañera. Le gustaba su sonrisa. Hacía que su cara se le iluminara y se le formaran unos hoyuelos muy graciosos en ambas mejillas de los cuales a veces se había burlado diciendo que la afeaban. Pero solo lo decía para molestarla. Después de todo, la manera en la que fruncía el ceño cada vez que se enfadaba con él también era muy graciosa.

Pasaron un par de minutos tumbados allí en el suelo mientras el viento les alborotaba el pelo al mismo tiempo que el sol empezaba a descender con rapidez anunciando el crepúsculo.

- ¿Crees que un día seremos capaces de hacer la resonancia correctamente? –preguntó Maka, poniéndose de rodillas.

Soul abrió los ojos para mirarla.

- No lo creo. Lo sé. Sé que hoy o quizás mañana, o dentro de unas semanas seremos capaces de ello –dijo, también poniéndose de rodillas -. No importa cuánto tardemos, al final lo conseguiremos –la animó extendiendo una mano.

Maka la estrechó con la suya asintiendo con la cabeza.

- La clave no está en la mente, sino en el corazón –susurró Maka, recordando las palabras de Shinigami-sama en el discurso de bienvenida.

- No en lo pensamos, sino en lo que sentimos –completó Soul, con actitud decisiva.

Lo conseguirían tarde o temprano. Aquello no era una competición, era un paso para comprenderse mejor el uno al otro.

El cuándo… no importaba.


	2. Paso a paso

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Ilusoria**_

_**1. Palabras prestadas 2. Paso a paso 3. Manos frías 4. En la radio 5. Perdón**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: ¡Hola! Fijo que ya os habéis olvidado de mí después de estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Parece que de repente me ha venido la inspiración. Bueno, inspiración tenía, pero no era capaz de plasmarlo en una hoja. Da muchísima rabia cuando pasa eso. En fin, a lo que iba, aquí tenéis un pequeño drabble. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**2. Paso a paso**_

Con pasos temblorosos, Maka fue acercándose hasta la habitación de su compañero. La habitación a la que tantas veces había entrado para coger de las orejas a Soul y sacarle de la cama, ese conjunto de fibras y muelles que tanto le gustaba. En esos momentos siempre había entrado con determinación (y con enfado), pero en ese momento se sentía nerviosa, como si fuera a cotillear en la vida privada de su amigo. Aunque quizás era así. En realidad poco sabía de la vida de Soul fuera de los muros del Shibusen. Casi nunca hablaba de sus asuntos personales y Maka, en cierto modo, se sentía mal. Quizás él no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para poder compartir sus preocupaciones no relacionadas con el trabajo de clase.

Siempre actuaba con esa actitud de me-resbalan-los-problemas, que Maka a veces no sabía que pensar de él. Seguro que sufría malos momentos como todos, pero siempre parecía ocultarlo muy bien.

Entrando en la habitación, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el gran desorden con el que su compañero mantenía el lugar. Parecía increíble que alguien durmiera en un sitio tan desastre como ese. Pero en fin, cada uno era como era. Ella era ordenada, y Soul desordenado. Menos contrarios, imposible.

Sorteando un par de zapatos, e intentado no tropezar en el intento con otra cosa atravesada, se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que entrara el aire del exterior a la habitación.

Notó un pequeño escalofrío ante el frescor de la mañana, y se cubrió más con la chaqueta mientras se acercaba a la cama y posaba la cabeza sobre la almohada. Todavía estaba algo cálida y Maka cerró los ojos para sentir más esa calidez. Pero algo llamó su atención antes de hacerlo. Incorporándose un poco, estiró el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió un trozo de papel rectangular, escondido detrás de la lámpara. Y sonrió al ver de qué se trataba.

No había pensado que Soul fuera a guardar eso, y sus ojos abiertos denotaban la sorpresa que sentía. Sosteniendo la fotografía entre sus manos, los recuerdos empezaron a bailar por su mente con imágenes de aquel día.

Se la habían sacado una tarde de otoño, poco después de haber decidido formar pareja como técnico y arma. A decir verdad, había sido un desafío hacer que Soul saliera en la foto y al final había tenido que darle uno de sus golpes especiales –de los que Soul no sabía nada aún- y arrastrarle delante de la cámara, porque no había manera de convencerle. No había parado de refunfuñar todo el rato.

Lo único que no había conseguido es que sonriera en la foto, había salido tocándose la cabeza y con una mueca de fastidio cruzándole el rostro. Aunque, en cierto modo, hacía sonreír abiertamente a Maka, pues su compañero tenía una cara muy graciosa, con esa mirada de eres-la-personificación-del-demonio y su pelo totalmente alborotado después de su pequeña pelea. Al menos mostraba un Soul tal y como era en realidad, el Soul que ella tanto amaba.

Tocó con el dedo la cara de Soul en la fotografía. Su tonto y problemático amigo, que era capaz de sorprenderle con cosas tan triviales, pero raras en él, como esa. Después de todo, parecía que a Soul no le había molestado tanto hacerse la foto si la había guardado al final.

Se tumbó otra vez de nuevo, emitiendo un suspiro, acercándose la fotografía al pecho y cerrando los ojos. Así, creía poder sentir el cariño del acto de Soul como una sensación cálida en su cuerpo.

Y ahora, sintiéndose soñolienta, dejó que las zapatillas se deslizaran de sus pies y se acurrucó en una bola, con la fotografía bien sujeta hacia ella.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, acabaría atravesando la armadura con la que Soul tanto se protegía, pensó Maka para sí misma, antes de dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Un día…

…conseguiría llegar a su corazón.


	3. Manos frías

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Ilusoria**_

_**1. Palabras prestadas 2. Paso a paso 3. Manos frías 4. En la radio 5. Perdón**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: No me gusta hacer a la gente esperar tanto, pero hay veces en que no puedes evitar que las cosas cambien y un fandom deje de llamarte tanto la atención como antes. Soul Eater ya no es lo que era para mí, pero he decidido no rendirme al final, sobre todo porque aquí tengo a mucha gente a la que le agrada mis historias y a mí, al final y al cabo, me encanta escribir sobre Maka y Soul. Y lo echaba mucho, pero que mucho de menos.**_

_**Esa es una de las razones por la que he vuelto a escribir en este fandom, pero también porque a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, ha habido gente nueva que me ha escrito reviews que me han alegrado mucho el corazón. Puede sonar un poco cursi, pero es que hasta que no experimentáis lo que es recibir una review, no sabéis la sensación agradable que provoca.**_

_**Así que aquí estoy de nuevo. Os dejo con otra nueva mini-historia que espero que disfrutéis leyendo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hacía frío. Y no ese típico frío del que te puedes resguardar poniéndote kilos de tela encima, capa sobre capa, si no ese tipo de frío que se te mete por los pliegues de la ropa, buscando algún minúsculo hueco por el que colarse y hacer que tu piel se ponga de gallina y que unos escalofríos nada agradables te recorran por el cuerpo y te hagan temblar como un flan.

Y como no, Maka tenía las manos frías como un tempano, a pesar de que se había traído para esa misión sus mejores guantes. Pero ni con ellos puestos era capaz de conseguir que las manos se le templaran. Y muchos menos sostener a Soul en su forma de guadaña.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka! Tampoco hace tanto frío –a su lado, Soul caminaba envuelto en su mejor abrigo, y con una bufanda cubriéndole el cuello hasta las orejas.

- Ya, _claro_ –dijo la técnico, echándole un mirada furibunda a su compañero -. Si es así, ¿por qué pareces el oso de las cavernas con toda esa ropa puesta?

Soul hizo una mueca, curvando sus labios en su característica sonrisa de lado.

Bueno, al menos no será a mí a quien coma el oso cuando nos encuentre.

- No hay ningún oso por aquí, Soul –le respondió Maka, echando una mirada disimulada a su alrededor, no confiando en realidad demasiado en sus propias palabras -. No seas tonto.

La verdad es que el panorama no pintaba bien. Y sinceramente, no estaba muy segura de dónde estaban porque el estúpido viento se había llevado volando su único mapa de referencia de la zona. Y ahora estaban allí, en medio de una ventisca que a cada minuto que pasaba ganaba en fuerza y les cubría la cara de nieve. Y encima con Soul intentado mofarse de ella. No podía haber osos por esa zona, ¿verdad? Seguro que era otra de las bromas de la colección exclusiva de Soul, y que empleaba tan habitualmente para sacarla de quicio.

Aunque viendo el paisaje, no le parecía tan improbable. Bien podía ocultarse un oso feroz entre la neblina y atacarles sin darse ni cuenta. Aunque si el animal le llegaba a tocar un solo pelo, se haría cargo de que recibiera una buena dosis de su golpe fatal. Podía estar un pelín asustada –por no decir bastante – pero con ella nadie se metía sin sufrir las consecuencias. No estaba de su mejor humor, así que por el bien de todos los animales del reino animal, esperaba que no se acercara ni uno hacia su posición. Ya tenía bastante que lidiar con ese frío infernal que la estaba dejando congelada.

Frotándose las manos en un intento de caldearlas con la clara sensación de que si no lo hacía no podría volver a moverlas de nuevo, miró a Soul que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo cubierto de nieve como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras el viento hacía que su pelo blanco se moviera hacia todos lados. Y de repente desvió la mirada, sintiéndose algo incómoda, a la vez que un suave rubor le subía lentamente a sus mejillas heladas pero sin llegar a teñirlas de rojo.

Maka se mordió el labio y pateó con el pie el suelo, intentando desviar su atención hacia otra cosa. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esa sensación en el pecho cada vez que se quedaba mirando a Soul demasiado tiempo seguido? _Tonta_, pensó para sí misma, ajustándose las orejeras y notando como Soul se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Tienes plan de que nos quedemos aquí todo el día o vamos marchando? –le preguntó, mirándola a la cara.

Maka frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que no tenía en mente quedarse allí plantada eternamente en medio de ninguna parte, pero la cuestión era ¿hacia dónde podían dirigirse? Al levantar la mirada solo veía blanco y más blanco. Tenía muy claro que la próxima vez no elegiría una misión que incluyera nieve en el informe, si no sol a raudales y a ser posible en un país no alejado de la mano de dios. Maka suspiró, en ese momento lo que quería era estar sentada en el cómodo sofá del apartamento que compartía con Soul, con un libro en su regazo y disfrutando del calor de la estufa. Aunque eso conllevara soportar la presencia de Blair y sus maquinaciones para que le hicieran caso. Al menos no estaría ahí congelada, pensando que se iba a convertir en una estatua de hielo para la posteridad bajo la que podrían en un cartel "Maka Albarn yació aquí".

La técnico escrutó con los ojos el panorama, deseando encontrar cualquier cosa entre el viento y la nieve y, por un momento, creyó divisar una sombra difusa a lo que parecía unos cien metros de distancia.

- ¡Allí! –dijo Maka, señalando con el dedo hacia donde estaba viendo el lugar en cuestión.

Pronto ambos empezaron a mover los pies abriendo la densa capa de nieve a su paso, en dirección a la zona señalada. Maka esperaba que fuera una cueva y no un oso con mala leche, porque ya había tenido bastante por ese día. Afortunadamente, al llegar allí, pudo ver que se trataba de lo primero, de la entrada a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva, quizás hasta demasiado pequeña para albergar a dos personas. Pero a Maka ese detalle poco le importaba en ese momento, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que por fin podría resguardarse del maldito tiempo que ya le tenía más que harta. Y no solo a ella, si no a Soul también. Porque por mucho que su compañero no se quejara, sabía que estaba pasando tanto frío como ella. Otra cosa es que su orgullo de macho, como a los chicos tanto les gustaba decir, le impidiera quejarse de ello.

Hablando de machos, una imagen de Black Star se le pasó por la cabeza a la técnico, preguntándose qué tal llevaría su misión ese tonto. Solo esperaba que Tsubaki no tuviera que sortear demasiados apuros por culpa de la bocaza de ese prepotente que tenía por compañero. Pero Maka tampoco le dedicó demasiado tiempo a ese pensamiento, pues tenía que lidiar con su propia misión que estaba ahora mismo en un punto bastante muerto.

Ajustándose la chaqueta una vez más, Maka miró a su compañero que observaba la pequeña cueva con una mirada dudosa.

- ¿Y vamos a meternos ahí? -le preguntó Soul girándose hacia ella, y apuntando con el pulgar hacia el hueco en la dura piedra.

- ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea mejor? –le contestó, poniendo las manos sobre las caderas, un poco ya cansada de la situación -. O te metes ahí o te quedas fuera.

Y dicho eso, Maka se metió sin dirigirle ni una palabra más. No quería sentir ni un minuto más en su cara la incesante nieve ni el viento infernal que no amainaba para nada. Sentándose en el duro suelo, la técnico intentó acomodarse lo más posible, chocándose contra la pared de la cueva a los pocos segundos. No había mucha cabida para movimientos, y cuando Soul decidió que no tenía otra alternativa que acompañarla y se sentó junto a ella, el espacio quedó reducido al instante.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque helada hasta los huesos, Maka se quitó los guantes que poco la estaban ayudando a combatir el frío, dejándolos en suelo. Y lo mismo hizo con sus orejeras. Acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca, exhalando aliento caliente sobre ellas para intentar que ganaran temperatura y poder empezar a articular los dedos que se le habían quedado agarrotados casi por completo. Pero incluso su aliento parecía demasiado frío como para templar algo su piel, así que optó por frotar las manos contra la tela de sus pantalones, esperando que con la fricción su piel reaccionara.

Tras unos minutos de intentos con poco (o más bien nulo) éxito, Maka oyó un suspiro a su lado y, para su sorpresa, notó como Soul le cogía las manos envolviéndolas con las suyas, libres ahora también de sus guantes. Pero al contrario que las de Maka, las manos de su compañero parecían que habían estado delante de una hoguera durante horas, y el contacto cálido sobre su piel fría hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda, conectando con todos su puntos nerviosos como una onda expansiva.

- En cuanto volvamos a Death City tienes que comprarte unos guantes nuevos –comentó Soul, frotándole la cara de las manos -. A saber desde hace cuantos siglos tienes estos.

Maka bajó la mirada, sin saber qué responder. No veía muy oportuno estropear el momento con alguna frase tonta o fuera de lugar, o con algún comentario de contraataque, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos para sentir el contacto de su compañero, mientras notaba una sensación de aleteo en el estómago.

Metidos en esa diminuta cueva, con sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros uno del otro (sin contar las capas gruesas de ropa), podía sentir el cálido aliento de Soul en su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas. De repente, la idea de estar ahí juntos perdidos en mitad de una ventisca, ya no le parecía tan horrible. Y poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse al sentirse cada vez más a gusto con el contacto de Soul, con la textura de sus dedos que le estaban delineando las líneas de sus palmas ahora ya cálidas.

Maka se dejó llevar por la sensación, dejando aflorar un poco sus sentimientos al permitir el gesto afectuoso de Soul. Porque Maka en realidad sabía por qué había tenido antes esa sensación en el pecho al observar a Soul, por qué todas las noches antes de apagar la lámpara de su mesita de noche visitaba la habitación de él para ver el rostro dormido y apacible de su compañero y por qué cada vez que Soul le dedicaba una sonrisa de las suyas sus mejillas empezaban a arder presa de un timidez que no sabía que tenía. Y de repente, notó un nuevo contacto, una sensación cálida en la mejilla izquierda que hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Un par de ojos rojos le devolvían la mirada, y Maka parpadeó un par de veces seguidas sintiendo como su corazón iba adquiriendo rapidez a cada segundo que el contacto se prolongaba.

Sí, sabía muy bien porque tenía esa clase de reacciones, por qué ahora deseaba más que nunca que Soul salvara la distancia existente entre los dos y la besara como parecía estar haciendo, posando sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso lleno de sentimientos y de dudas pero dulce, siguiendo acariciándole la mejilla de forma suave y susurrando su nombre, _Maka_, de forma apenas audible pero lo suficientemente alto para ella.

Sabía por qué le agradaba sentir sus brazos rodeándola por completo y apretándola hacia él, haciendo que sintiera más segura que nunca mientras oía el latido del corazón de Soul como si fuera el suyo propio.

Y por qué, al cerrar los ojos, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo entre sus brazos.

Porque ella, Maka Albarn…

…amaba a Soul.


	4. En la radio

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Ilusoria**_

_**1. Palabras prestadas 2. Paso a paso 3. Manos frías 4. En la radio 5. Perdón**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**A/n: Madre mía, no me puedo creer que por fin me haya dignado a escribir de nuevo. Lo admito, esta vez ha sido por pura pereza. O más bien porque, como estuve una temporada sin mi portátil, se me ha quitado un poco la costumbre de escribir por ordenador. Pero tampoco es una gran disculpa para no haber escrito en meses. En fin, ¡disfrutad de la lectura de este mini-fic!**_

_**4. En la radio**_

_- ¡Buenos días, Death City! Hoy damos la bienvenida a un nuevo y caluroso día, ¡quizás incluso más caluroso que el de ayer! Pero no os preocupéis amigos y amigas, porque os traigo las predicciones más frescas directamente desde la cúpula del Shibusen…_

Maka subió el volumen de la radio, haciendo malabarismos con una sartén caliente en una mano y un huevo fresco sin partir en la otra. Le encantaba escuchar la radio por las mañanas mientras preparaba el desayuno para ella y su compañero, el eterno dormilón Soul. Era una parte fundamental de su ritual mañanero. Unas veces se ponía a mover los pies al ritmo de una canción machacona mientras le daba vueltas y más vueltas a una tortilla; otras veces canturreaba mientras oía las noticias, con la oreja bien puesta por si decían algo que le aportara información interesante para una nueva misión; y otras veces simplemente la tenía puesta de fondo mientras cocinaba. Y en algunas ocasiones, como medida de escarmiento, la llevaba a la habitación de Soul y se la ponía de repente a todo volumen, perforando los oídos de su compañero.

La técnico se rió al recordar la reacción del día anterior de Soul cuando le hizo eso mismo. El muy gorrón no se había querido levantar ni para la de tres, pero en cuanto ella hizo de las suyas, pegó tal bote como si de repente su cama hubiera estado llena de ascuas al fuego vivo. Maka no había podido dejar de reír en toda la mañana.

En la radio empezó a sonar una canción comercial y Maka, con la destreza que había adquirido después de cocinar todas las mañanas desde que tenía consciencia, rompió limpiamente el huevo echándolo en la sartén llena de aceite.

Miró el reloj de la pared que marcaba las siete y cuarto de la mañana y suspiró. Tendría que darse más prisa de la que se pensaba si quería llegar a clase a la hora. No quería volver a tener que ir corriendo por toda Death City para llegar puntual, pero viendo que su compañero no se había despegado de su querida cama, sabía que no habría manera de llegar a tiempo.

A veces se preguntaba si le podía haber tocado un compañero al que se le pegaran más las sábanas.

_Más bien no_, pensaba siempre la técnico.

Aunque tampoco se quejaba, a pesar de que esa costumbre la sacara de su casillas más de la cuenta. Tenía la impresión de que le iban a salir canas antes de tiempo con tanto estrés que le producía Soul. Por otra parte… Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pasarle una idea por la mente.

_- Y, ¿qué nos espera en el día de hoy, colegas? Pues hoy os puedo decir que los indecisos estáis de suerte. ¿Bromeo? ¡Qué va! Preparaos indecisos porque hoy os toca atreveros con eso que siempre os echa para atrás, ¡es ahora o nunca!_

La técnico sacó el huevo frito de la sartén y cogió las dos trozos de pan de molde que sobresalían de la tostadora. _Indecisos, indecisos_. Maka le daba vueltas a la palabra en su cabeza, mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa. ¿Se consideraba ella una persona indecisa?

La primera respuesta fue un no rotundo. Le gustaba siempre llevar el control de todo lo que hacía, una táctica que le había hecho conseguir sobresalir entre los estudiantes del Shibusen. La indecisión era sinónima por lo general de un alma débil. Lo que posteriormente generaba problemas, tanto de toma de decisiones como a la hora de efectuar una sincronización de almas. No, ella no era _indecisa_. Aunque…

_¡No!_, se recriminó a sí misma, notando por segunda vez consecutiva como el rubor se le subía a las mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo. _No podía pensar en eso_. Debía de alejarlo de su mente lo más rápido posible, y obviar el hecho de su corazón se había puesto a latir al ritmo de un caballo desbocado con esa idea absurda, ese castillo en el aire con el que tanto fantaseaba desde hace semanas. Había cosas que _nunca_ podían llegar a ser, por mucho que una las deseara.

Porque Maka Albarn tenía un secreto que guardaba muy celosamente en su corazón y que le costaba horrores hacer salir a la luz.

Cada vez que pensaba en decirlo creía ver como el mundo se le venía encima, aplastándola como a un vulgar insecto. Asfixiándola, imposibilitándole hablar.

_Y si él… ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo?_ Maka se hacía esa misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin llegar a saber nunca la respuesta. No, no se atrevía a realizarla en voz alta. Se sentía morir cada vez que pensaba en la posible respuesta, en ese rechazo que sabía que dolería más que guardar sus sentimientos en lo más recóndito de su interior. Más que verle día a día y no atreverse a abrazarle, o sintiendo una leve, pero siempre aguda, punzada de dolor cada vez que le veía sonreír con esa mueca que ella tanto adoraba.

Atrevimiento, indecisión. ¿Acaso ambas cosas no iban parejas? ¿Si una persona no era capaz de atreverse a algo, no significaba que era una indecisa en realidad?

_Indecisa_, la palabra se dibujada delante de sus ojos como si de una cartel luminoso de luces de neón se tratara. _Indecisa, indecisa, indecisa._

Maka se sentó a la mesa llevándose las manos a la cabeza, intentado poner la mente en blanco. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Parecía ser que en el fondo, si que era una _indecisa_. Y ahora que se daba cuenta de ello, la palabra le quemaba por dentro como fuego líquido. No quería sentirse así, quería ser capaz de controlar todos los aspectos de su vida. Pero Maka parecía no saber que en cuestiones de amor, las cosas van por su cuenta, como si tuviesen vida propia.

Una lágrima se deslizó por una de las mejillas de la técnico, cayendo irremediablemente sobre el mantel de la mesa.

Odiaba sentirse así.

De repente oyó como una de las sillas era arrastrada y como su compañero, con un sonoro bostezo, se sentaba a la mesa delante de su correspondiente plato.

- Ey, buenas Maka –le saludó. Ella no le devolvió el saludo, hundida todavía en sus pensamientos -. Hooooooooola, Maka, ¿me oyes?

- Soul, ¿t-tú qué piensas de mí? –preguntó de repente Maka, levantando la mirada para observar el rostro de Soul.

El arma frunció el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta.

- ¿Aparte de que eres la tía más petarda e insoportable del universo? –contestó sin mirarla siquiera, cogiendo el tenedor y engullendo de golpe, y sin remilgo alguno, el huevo frito de una tajada.

La técnico sintió como se le encogía el corazón ante sus palabras. _¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? _No entendía ni por qué se había preocupado en preguntarle.

Disgustada, se levantó de la mesa y le dio la espalda a Soul. No quería romper a llorar delante de él. Ya tenía bastante con escucharse a sí misma sollozar por un imposible, como para encima tener público. Y sobre todo tratándose de _él_. Además, todavía tenía que cambiarse de ropa para ir a clase, aunque ahora lo que menos quería ir a clase y sentirse rodeada de tanta gente. Solo quería encerrarse en su habitación todo el día, meterse en la cama y abrazarse a su almohada. Donde nadie pudiera ser testigo de su desdicha.

- ¿Maka?

- O-olvídate de lo que te he preguntado, Soul –dijo, intentado que no le temblara la voz. Empezaba a notar cómo le picaban los ojos y como las primeras lágrimas empezaban a hacer su aparición.

Sonándose levemente la nariz con la mano, empezó a andar hacia su habitación.

- ¡Espera, Maka! –una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, parándola -. No había terminado.

- No hace f-falta que sigas, Soul. Ya me hago una idea –le contestó, haciendo un ademán de seguir andando.

- ¡No, espera! Mira, lo siento. Sé que a veces me paso de _cool_, pero en realidad no es lo que quería decirte.

- ¿Acaso no es lo que piensas de mi? ¡¿Qué soy una pesada que no hace m-más que m-molestarte todo el tiempo? –le espetó, dándole la cara. Al cuerno si la veía llorar.

Pareció haber pillado desprevenido a su compañero con su ataque verbal, pues este pareció quedarse sin palabras de repente.

- Sabes que en el fondo no piensas así –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos -. Yo… no creo que seas una pesada. Vale, quizás sí un poco. Pero, no… _nunca_ me molestas, Maka.

Soul se mostraba nervioso mientras decía esas palabras, no parecía saber qué hacer con las manos. Las metía en los bolsillos, las sacaba, se rascaba la nunca, se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Lo que quiero decir es que… Argh, ¡mierda! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿vale?

Maka se sentía con ganas de abrazarle en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo. Aparte de que no se veía capaz de mover ni un solo músculo del sentimiento de felicidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y su corazón latiera con fuerza y rapidez.

Pero de repente, sintió como la palabra _indecisión_ se disolvía en su mente, llevándose las lágrimas de tristeza con ella. Sin dejar rastro alguno de la congoja que sentía minutos antes.

Y, sintiéndose más _decidida_ que nunca, se acercó a Soul y unió sus labios con los de él. Ya no le importaba el posible rechazo, ni el dolor que produciría. Ni siquiera el hecho de llegaría tarde de sobra a la primera clase de la mañana. Solo quería sentir los labios de Soul deslizarse sobre los suyos en lo que, para desconocimiento en ese momento de Maka, sería el primer beso de muchos otros.


End file.
